Iceberg borne (On Hiatus)
by huoairbender1
Summary: A rewrite of the "Loki-is-Jack's-dad" trope with a darker turn (And vikings!). Two or three-shot. Warning: Non-violent rape and a homosexual relationship, also m-preg because while Loki is intersex in the first chapter of the story Loki still thinks of himself as a man even if gender fluidity may be touched upon later.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Non-violent rape and a homosexual relationship, also m-preg because while Loki is intersex in this chapter of the story Loki still thinks of himself as a man even if gender fluidity may be touched upon later.

-Page Break-

Loki remembered the first time he had come to Midgard, he had been young.

So young, with short legs and skin like a white canvas and a smirk curling his lips. He had told and whispered stories in drunken ears and the priests listened to the devotes' stories and soon Loki and Thor and Odin and Frigg were their mythology.

Soon their lives revolved around Yggdrasil and the Allfather's word was law. Loki hid in the shows with twinkling eyes.

When he came back the stories had changed and he shivered in delight every time his name fell from a pair of lips, let it be with malicious intent or not.

By this time the midgardians were not so young anymore and his people, those who feared the Ragnarok, were expanding with fierce battle cries and sturdy weapons in a Thor-like way.

And yet, he was still young and his features had barely started to lose the roundness of childhood. But he was so exotic looking that eyes followed him wherever he went. Kohl lined gazes stared at his long, long hair and the slightly hypnotic sway of his slender hips. He loved to tease and he would shoot glances through dark lashes and throw kisses flirtatiously even if he never settled down.

Until he met Brynjar, that is.

His name meant Warrior in Armor and he could not live up to his name more, with bulging muscles and eyes like the swirling seas Midgard had been borne from. He was a little dense, that much was true, but not as much as his own golden brother and his mind in battle had no equal.

No matter their feelings, let them be of lust or love for Brynjar was married to a lady of many fortunes and eyes like ice. Her name was Ragnhild* and to all she was the perfect wife, no matter how much she had protested her betrothal. She was a fierce woman, no matter how caste and Loki realized he quite liked her even if it was obvious she was slowly becoming infatuated with Brynjar.

The man Loki loved (or lusted after, whatever may be) was by no means faithful and he had many a bed slave, which infuriated both Loki and Ragnhild, so it came as no surprise when one night in which mead had flowed heavily, the god found himself pressed against a wall by the warrior's heavy body.

"Brynjar, remove yourself from me."

But the words fell on deaf ears and soon, Loki was panting and keening and mewling under the rough fingers of a wedded man.

"Stop, stop. Leave me be, gelding*, or no matter my love for you, you will never be forgiven." The words were said through trembling lips and watery eyes but Brynjar could not bring himself to stop. Their breaches were on the floor and soon the hall was filled with the smaller one's screams and moans.

Next morning, Loki awoke with bruised lips and he dared not appear before Ragnhild for many days.

Loki then noticed the changes as morning sickness and dizziness overwhelmed him for many days and many nights and when he was asked by the couple he both loved and hated, he claimed an illness. They then offered him a place in their home and for politeness' sake he dared not decline. It all became worse.

He realized he was bearing a child two fortnights after it was conceived and he hid his body with illusions and glamours for he couldn't afford for anyone to discover him. It was during that time that many questions about his heritage arose, aesir men were not known for birthing young like mares.

However, whatever query he might've had it was forgotten when the birth dawned upon him and he decided to vanish from Brynjar's home. When he came back, he held a dark eyed and haired child in his arms and he told them he had found him in a raid to the Icelandic island. He begged the blond haired marriage to take the babe in and his first years were spent running around in a kitchen when they took pity in him.

He was given the name jokul even if, in secret, Loki called him frosti for how cold his skin had been upon first touch.

And fate had it in such a way that when Jokul had barely reached his fourth birthday, Ragnhild was bound to bed, heavy with a dangerous pregnancy. By this time, Loki had been thinking of leaving his son to their household's care and going back to his homeland for his ever-young appearance was starting to arise questions.

But the god couldn't bring himself to leave, not when Ragnhild's life was in danger for he had realized he cared deeply for her, it did not matter that she had married his love for they both knew Brynjar was nobody's and would not be faithful to either one of them.

And so, he stayed and when she bled to death during birth he mourned for a long time, the loss of friendship never fully healing. The baby that was borne out of her was a girl and looked not an ounce like her mother in coloring even if her round face was very much like the fair woman's.

And she was very much Jokul's sister.

-Page Break-

Hello! And welcome to the rewriting of the "Loki-is-Jack's-dad" trope. Yes I messed up the timelines but it is meant as it is. Come back not so soon to read the second part of the story.

Tamo ;)

P.s. "gelding," implying cowardice as well as touching on the connotations of sexual perversity connected with the horse, as in the insult where Hrimgerð calls Atli "a gelding who is a coward, whinnying loudly like a stallion but with his heart in his hinder part" (Helgakviða Hjorvarþssonar 20).


	2. Chapter 2

So… erm… Hello.

As you have guessed this is not a chapter but it will be deleted later, so don't worry.

You may note that all my stories are on hiatus if they're not finished, so let's explain a few things.

I, sadly, have lost interest in Lab Rats, while I do enjoy a good fanfiction here and there the new episodes don't work for me since the academy and Elite Force feels wrong without Adam and Leo.

So on that fandom no new stories will come from me, my dragons AU was deleted because it was complete and utter trash and Porcelain Doll will be finished albeit slowly.

Both the Humanity and Silent Coast universes are up for adoption if you want to write a prequel/sequel, pm me if interested.

Charred Feathers (Hetalia) will probably be rewritten later for I find it too difficult to move the story faster in that particular style.

Iceberg Borne (Rise of the Guardians, Thor) will be updated soon as a chapter draft has already be written.

If you are in the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fandom I will soon post a one-shot (not yet finished) of the video Cockblock Jean by Mishkali in YouTube.

Now, the next part is to raise awareness not in seek of attention.

If something feels emotionally wrong please seek professional help, people have the idea that shrinks are made for crazy people but it's okay to see one, they really help.

Recently I was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety after relapsing in cutting after a clean streak of a year.

Even if you don't have depression or the like seeing someone is awesome for relaxing and understanding what's going on inside your head.

In any case don't stop talking to your friends/family or even me, though I may not be the best to talk to right now you can _always_ pm me.

Love you,

Tamara.

P.s. Is anyone going to Comic Con International? I'd adore to meet you.


End file.
